


Sueño

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Regular Show
Genre: HARD, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sueño [Mordecai x Rigby] [One-shot]Mordecai tiene un sueño agradable... [Lemon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una idea que me vino hace dos dias, jaja, es un lemon sin más. 13-11-2015

Mordecai ni Rigby me pertenecen.

Morby| Lemon y One-shot

[Levantarse a mitad de la noche con una erección era cosa de todos los días para él, ya que tendía a tener muchos sueños húmedos con su mejor amigo de protagonista, pero ninguno tan vivido como el que estaba experimentando esa vez, porque este sí que se sentía real, no como sus sueños regulares en los que estaban en mitad del parque a medio día y nadie los veía hacer todo lo que se les cruzara por la cabeza, en este estaba en la habitación que compartían. Había abierto los ojos como si despertase, aunque sabía que seguía en el reino de los sueños, ya que dudaba mucho que su mapache se posara sobre su cuerpo semi desnudo a intentar quitarle los pantalones, aunque le pareció realmente tierna la expresión de miedo en su rostro al verle ‘‘despierto’’ y por más que le fascinara ver las mejillas del otro sonrojadas, ya le dolía la polla, así que mejor que las cosas empezaran a tomar un ritmo más rápido, por lo que decidió que pondría un poco de su parte, así que con bastante agilidad se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior, quedándose desnudo en segundos, prácticamente arrancó la camiseta del cuerpo del castaño, que era lo único que cubría el moreno cuerpo que desde secundaria lo enloquecía y sin perder más tiempo se abalanzó a capturar los labios contrarios]

[Le asombró lo bien que su cuerpo encajaba con el de Rigby, no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como su miembro se frotaba con el otro, y no pudo evitar pensar no querer despertar nunca de ese sueño en el que Rigby se abrazaba a él con brazos y piernas, donde sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente, donde todo le parecía demasiado y nada le sabia a poco. Sus labios bajaron al cuello y mordieron cuanta piel tenían a su alcance, deleitándose con los gemidos que el otro prácticamente estaba gritando, se hubiera preocupado del ruido si no tuviera claro que era un sueño producto de su imaginación y que nadie iba a pedirles bajar el volumen, por lo que continuó sin molestia alguna, dejando marcas en todo lugar visible a simple vista con o sin ropa. Cuando llegó a los pezones no dudó en chupar más de lo que hubiera querido admitir, porque le parecían realmente adorables con ese color canela, así que estuvo todo el tiempo que creyó necesitar en ellos, momentos después siguió descendiendo hasta toparse con el miembro ajeno, el cual no vacilo para meter en su boca, lo cual ocasionó otro fuerte gemido en el más pequeño, aparte de que su cuerpo temblara como una gelatina. Mordecai le pidió silenciosamente, ya que obviamente no podía hablar, que lamiera sus dedos, cosa que sin objetar el menor cumplió, introduciendo los dedos en su cavidad bucal, haciendo al peliazul gemir en respuesta a sentir esa sueva lengua pasearse entre sus dedos, cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, los retiró y sin apartar su boca del miembro del otro, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del más bajo, lo que hizo que el cuerpo bajo él se retorciera de placer, más no de dolor, lo que lo impulsó a meter otro dedo, causando un poco de molestia que segundos después fue opacada por el estimulación que el peliazul le estaba otorgando a su pene]

[Después de preparar la entrada del moreno, se decidió por reclamar el cuerpo que había estado esperando por muchos años, por lo que sin preocuparse de nada más, se adentró con una fuerte estocada al cálido interior de Rigby, que lo apretaba como si estuviera esperando por él mucho tiempo, por lo que sin esperar alguna señal por parte del menor, empezó a embestir sin descanso, solo deteniéndose para arremeter más fuerte contra la próstata de Rigby, quien lo abrazaba por el cuello, y que sin importarle que apenas pudiera coger aliento, lo besaba como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar]

[La cama se mecía al mismo ritmo que las embestidas del peliazul, casi podía sentir que esa pobre cama no resistiría todo el jaleo que estaba teniendo, pero creía que valía la pena dormir en el suelo si con eso podía tener a Rigby gimiendo su nombre sin descanso, sintiendo sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda, como su miembro era apresado entre las paredes del interior de su amor de infancia, adolescencia y adultez. Sujetó el miembro del menor en su mano, sintiendo como estaba próximo su orgasmo, después de un rato ambos llegaron al clímax. No pudo evitar quedarse acostado sobre el cuerpo ajeno, hasta que notó que Rigby dormía plácidamente y que él aun no despertaba, ¿Era esto un sueño?]


End file.
